


Causal Nexus

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings and happily ever afters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causal Nexus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crucios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucios/gifts).



> Thanks to catchmelike for the beta and to sunsetmog for the britpick.
> 
> Whilst this follows canon somewhat I have taken liberties and messed with some scenarios where necessary.

\---

"Alright take five everyone."

Liam thinks he might actually pass out in relief. He's been attempting to learn the choreography for what feels like a thousand hours and his feet are well and truly ready for him to not be standing on them any longer. Liam trudges over to a secluded spot in the corner of the over crowded dance space and sinks to the floor. He's going to regret it later when he has to stand back up but for now his feet have stopped aching, instead settling into an almost fuzzy, muted throbbing. Liam barely survived X Factor boot camp last time around but this time its like everything is that little bit more intense and that there is so much more emphasis on learning the dance moves. Liam's a singer, _not_ a dancer and it terrifies him that the difference between making it to the next round and going home might actually depend on his ability to remember the stupid choreography.

A guys drops down next to him. “This seat taken?” he asks even though he’s already sitting. He’s about Liam’s age, maybe a bit older, and he’s the first person to speak to him all day. Well, except for the choreographer who tends to bark orders instead of talking like a regular person.

“Sure,” Liam says,yanking on his rucksack to give him more space but the strap is trapped under the guy’s arse. “Um, could you?”

The guys grins and lifts his arse, letting Liam yank it free. “You should cherish that. In a years time girls all over the world are going to want my arse all over their possessions,” he says.

Liam can’t tell if he’s kidding or not so he laughs hesitantly. It sounds like he’s swallowed a strangled budgie.

The guy laughs and laughs and just when Liam feels like a total idiot he holds his hand out and says, “I’m Louis.”

“Oh. Liam,” Liam says, shaking his hand.

“You’re good out there,” Louis says. Liam can’t tell if he’s making fun of him or not but that’s pretty much something Liam’s never been able to work out, hence asking the same girl out fifteen times because his mates told him to.

“Um, thanks,” Liam says. “I didn’t really think that there’d be dancing involved. Well. I mean, I knew, I just didn't realise there would be so much.”

Louis grins. “Not interested in being the next Justin Timberlake?”

“No, not at all,” Liam says. “I would probably end up tumbling off the stage to my death.”

Louis laughs and then the choreographer calls out for everyone to take their positions. Louis tugs Liam to his feet, Liam’s entire body protesting the whole way. “Remind me to get your autograph later, Liam,” Louis says, dropping Liam’s hand. “I have a feeling it might be worth a bit in the future.”

Louis winks at him and hurries off, calling out to someone else and leaving Liam to try and find a spot to hide from the ever watchful eye of Simon Cowell.

**

“We’d really like to take the opportunity,” Harry says when none of the other lads respond to Simon’s offer. Liam glances around at the others to gauge their reactions to Harry’s acceptance. Zayn looks like he’s going to throw up whilst Niall appears to be considering hurling himself off the stage into Simon’s lap. Liam can’t see Louis but he feels him when Louis hooks his chin over Liam’s shoulder.

“Looks like you’re going to be the next Justin Timberlake after all,” Louis says and Liam can feel Louis’s grin against his skin.

“We’re a boyband who can’t dance,” Liam says, still in shock. He’s going to be in a boyband. A _boyband._ “They better not make us dance.”

Louis laughs, loud and obnoxious in the only way Louis apparently knows how. “We’ll be a hit,” he says and then he’s darting off to accost Harry, leaving Liam standing alone.

\---

“So, like,” Liam says, looking straight ahead and not at Louis at all. “So I think I’m probably going to forget the words and also throw up. Maybe you guys should go on without me.”

Louis reaches out and and squeezes Liam’s cheeks, tilting his face so Liam has to look at him. “You’re not going to forget the words. I can’t guarantee you won’t vomit but have you seen Haz’s face? Trust me, you won’t be alone,” Louis says. “We’ve got this okay?”

“We can’t get kicked off the first week Louis.” Liam refuses to leave the first week. There is no way he can go back to Wolverhampton if they get kicked off after the first week. He’ll have to move to a small town with no television and become a hermit. “I don’t want to become a hermit,” Liam says.

“For someone who is supposed to be sensible and logical this is quite an impressive breakdown you’re having,” Louis says, twirling his microphone. “Now if you’re quite finished, you are the one who can actually sing a whole song in tune and we’re counting on you to drag our arses through this song. So chin up and let’s prove that we’ve got what it takes to win this thing.”

“Hey!” Liam says, because he _hates_ when Louis gets down on himself and his abilities like this. “Louis, you’re just as important as the rest of us. Don’t say that. We wouldn’t have gotten through our first rehearsal if you--” Liam stops when he notices the smug look on Louis’s face. “You’re distracting me, aren’t you?”

“A gentleman never gives away his secrets,” Louis grins, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and talk Harry into leaving the loo.”

**

They don’t get kicked off the first week and Liam has to spend the next three days looking at Louis’s stupid, smug face. Except Liam maybe doesn’t mind so much because it’s X-Factor and they might actually have a chance at this. Plus Louis is kinda really pretty when he’s being a dick, which is a line of thought Liam will worry about when they win the whole competition.

\---

Liam thinks long and hard about getting his tattoo. His father will probably kill him, his mother will _definitely_ kill him but Liam wants to do this. He’s already got the screw on his ankle but it’s small and it’s not enough. Liam wants something _special,_ something that means something.

It comes out better than expected. Liam snaps a picture and types ‘looooooooook at what i gotttttttttttt’ into the message box before sending it to Louis.

Louis doesn’t text back, he calls instead and starts talking before Liam’s even had the chance to say hello. “I can’t believe you went without me!” Louis says. “It’s not the done thing, Payne.”

Liam laughs as he balances the phone between his ear and shoulder so he can unlock the front door. “Aww does someone feel left out?”

“You’re an arse. What does it mean?” Louis asks. Liam can hear little kids yelling in the background.

“Where are you?” Liam asks. “Did Niall finally convince you to go to the zoo with him?”

“Nah, I’m at home. Surprise visit,” Louis says. There’s more yelling and then the sound of a door closing, cutting off the noise. “Sorry, the girls are going nuts through no fault of my own.”

Liam snorts and drops down onto the lounge. Louis tends to spoil his sisters when he goes home. He buys them toys and pumps them full of sweets so Liam doubts very much that the noise that was coming from the end of the phone wasn’t one hundred percent Louis’s fault. “It’s a secret,” he says. “My tattoo I mean.”

“Hey! No keeping secrets, it’s a band rule!” Louis says.

Liam turns the television on and switches through the channels. “The band doesn’t own my body, Lou.”

“It’s in the contract, check the fine print.” Louis says and then, “Hey, Batman’s on.”

“Really?! What station?” Liam asks, kicking his shoes off and getting comfortable.

“Film4” Louis says. “It’s only just started.”

“Sweet.” Liam turns to the right station. “Wanna watch together?”

Liam can practically hear Louis’s eye roll when he says, “Duh. Why else do you think I told you it’s on?”

“Shh, I’m watching the film,” Liam says. They fall quiet and Liam lets himself wonder what it would be like to have Louis here with him, to curl up next to him and rest his head on Louis’s shoulder. Liam knows he can do that now, that Louis would let him into his space but Liam wants more.

“Hey Liam, you still awake?” Louis asks, softly from the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, Lou.” Liam says. “I’m still here.”

**

The interview wraps up and Liam follows the lads back to the dressing room. Zayn’s mocking Niall for tearing up when Liam explained the meaning behind his tattoo and Harry’s trying his best to defend him but seems to keep forgetting which side he’s on. Louis’s unusually quiet beside Liam and Liam’s trying not to worry. Louis’s never quiet after interviews. In fact there’s always dedicated post interview time for Louis to throw as much shade as humanly possible until he tires himself out.

“Hey, are you okay?” Liam asks,quietly. Up ahead Niall and Harry are trying to tackle Zayn off Paul’s back. It mostly involves a lot of yelling and Paul looking bored and terribly put upon.

“What you said, about not getting what you want but having us is all that you need. Do you really think that?” Louis asks.

Liam shrugs, “Yeah, I do.”

Louis nods. He seems to hesitate for a moment like he’s trying to find the right words. “Well. Just so you know, you already have what you want. You just don’t know it yet.” Louis says and then he’s running off, jumping onto Niall’s back and yelling about Zayn’s honour.

\---

“Hey,” Liam says. He’s feeling brave. They’re at Madison Square Garden and he’s feeling untouchable. Liam can practically feel the crowd’s energy rolling in like waves. It’s terrifying and exhilarating. This is their dream right here; this is _everything._

Louis looks over from where he’s fidgeting nervously with his in ears. “Hey yourself,” he says. “You’re not going to tell me that you’re going to puke and we should go on without you, right?”

“No,” Liam laughs. He still remembers the very first time they performed live, how Louis had to trick Liam into going on stage. “Harry might though.”

“Already put Niall on the job,” Liam says with a grin.

Liam nods and twirls his microphone. He’s just. He feels so so brave. “Hey,” he says again, getting Louis’s attention. Louis looks up and Liam closes the space between them, pressing his lips to Louis’s, slightly off centre and not his best attempt ever. He’s relieved when Louis kisses back, a soft slide of lips and tongue and then it’s over.

Liam pulls back, bravery is fleeting. He rubs at the back of his neck, nervously. “After this,” he says. “After this, do you want to go out with me? On a date?”

Louis smiles and it’s right now that Liam realises how seriously gone for Louis he really is. “You’re on, Leeyum.”

\---

Liam plays what feels like a million games of pool while Louis gets his tattoo. Louis won’t let him see what it is, pushing Liam towards the pool table while he has a whispered conversation with the tattoo artist. Liam tries to sneak looks but every time he does Louis glares and points and makes the universal Louis motion for ‘I’m going to punch you in the balls.’ Finally though, Louis is finished, waltzing over to Liam with the stupidest and smuggest grin. Liam wants to kiss it off his face.

“Can I see now?” Liam asks, eyes on Louis’s forearm.

“If you must,” Louis says, rolling the bandage back to reveal his tattoo. It’s gorgeous, instantly Liam’s favourite. The detail is _amazing._ It really does look like a real compass on Louis’s arm.

“Wow,” Liam says. “That’s--” There’s writing where the arrow should be pointing north. “What’s that say?” Liam asks, squinting and leaning in closer.

“It’s a secret message,” Louis says, grinning at Liam.

“It says home. Bit of a short message, mate,” Liam says, straightening up. “It looks great, Lou.”

Louis grins and slings his arm around Liam’s shoulder. “Well, I couldn’t very well get Liam tattooed on my arm. I think it might take a bit of the guesswork away from the fans.”

Liam stops, “So you got home instead?” he asks, quietly.

“You sound surprised,” Louis says evenly. “It’s not like I haven’t been in love with you since boot camp, mate.”

“I’m home?” Liam asks.

“Yes and I’m everything you want. Are you quite finished? I’d really like to go back to the hotel and have a whole lot of declaration of love sex now,” Louis says and Liam can tell that he’s laughing at him and trying to hide it.

“We can do that. I just--it’s really awesome, Lou.” Liam says, walking closer to him.

“I know I am. Wait until after we have awesome sex and ask you to move in with me. That’s when I really level up,” Louis grin, throwing his arm back over Liam’s shoulder.

“I meant the tattoo is awesome, not you. You’re average at best,” Liam says. “What if I say no?” he says, like there’s any chance in the world. He’s been in love with Louis for as long as he can remember. As if he’s ever going to toss up the chance to live together.

“You won’t,” Louis says. “Trust me, you won’t.”

**

Afterwards, Louis asks Liam to move in with him. Liam says yes.


End file.
